


Love Makes Nonsense of Space

by HikaruRyu



Series: Miracle Drug - 2014 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Shower Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 2014; Un Michael e un Lucifer molto umani, nel loro appartamentino di Manhattan, circondati dalla famiglia più disfunzionale del creato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes Nonsense of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Note (più o meno) inutili** : La domanda chiave di questo ‘verse è diventata _«Dove sei?»_ , ma giuro che non lo faccio a posta, fanno tutto da soli. E io non volevo scrivere questo spin-off, è venuto fuori per conto suo, ad Ottobre, quando io non potevo pubblicarlo ed avrei dovuto scrivere tutt’altro. Evidentemente Lucifer pretendeva spazio. E Michael è… Michael. No, seriamente, non c’è altro modo di definirlo, pensa un casino e finisce per dire tutt’altro, e in qualunque momento lui rimane IL Big Brother, e io, bho, penso davvero di volergli bene *va ad abbracciarlo cosciente che verrà ammazzata*  
>  **Dedica** : A  [gondolin_maid](http://gondolin-maid.livejournal.com/) che nella sua [Letterina di Natale](http://gondolin-maid.livejournal.com/83180.html#cutid1) ha chiesto una rarepairing XD E a , perché ~~il merito~~ la colpa è sua, ecco *scarica barile* Sappiate che all'inizio io non avevo programmato una punizione così severa per ~~i due pirla~~ Lucifer e Michael, ma lei mi ha fatto cambiare idea, quindi se è nato questo spin-off lo devo a lei ù_ù♥

Piccoli rumori occupavano il silenzio della casa: lo scricchiolio dei mobili e quello delle travi che si assestavano, l’ululare del vento attraverso gli spifferi degli infissi, il ronzio degli elettrodomestici, il gocciolio del lavello in cucina, lo scroscio della doccia in bagno. Michael chiuse gli occhi, fermo sul fondo del soggiorno buio, la testa vuota, il respiro lento, in ascolto.  
Ingresso, cucina e salotto in un unico ambiento, un bagno e due camere da letto; questo era tutto il suo mondo, ora, il suo regno – un regno condiviso.  
Michael non odiava gli umani, anche se poteva dare quell’impressione, piuttosto era indifferente nei loro confronti. In modo distaccato li trovava affascinanti, sotto un punto di vista puramente scientifico, come oggetti, come qualsiasi altra creazione di suo Padre. Ma non aveva alcun interesse per le loro anime, le loro usanze, la loro cultura.  
Guardando fuori dalla finestra di quel minuscolo appartamento di Manhattan, già piuttosto ampio per gli standard del quartiere, vedeva il brulichio di un formicaio; un paesaggio grigio, freddo, un mondo che tentava faticosamente di rimettersi in piedi dopo essere stato devastato.  
Lo scroscio della doccia s’interruppe. Rimettendo a fuoco il vetro dell’infisso, Michael vide riflesso su di esso l’essere che aveva messo in ginocchio il pianeta: Lucifer, suo fratello.  
Non si voltò, non ne aveva voglia, si limitò ad osservare il riflesso sfocato di quella figura avvicinarsi e fermarsi a qualche passo da lui; riusciva a sentire il suo sguardo sulla propria schiena – la schiena del suo _tramite_. Solo allora girò la testa per osservarlo direttamente, da sopra una spalla, un braccio ancora poggiato contro l’infisso – legno ruvido sotto le dita, parquet liscio sotto le piante dei piedi.  
Lucifer indossava solo un paio di jeans semi-sbottonati, mentre i capelli lunghi – color miele – di Sam Winchester, ancora bagnati, sgocciolavano sul torace muscoloso, e i piedi pallidi spuntavano dall’orlo dei pantaloni. _Dovresti coprirti di più_ , avrebbe dovuto dirgli Michael, _questi corpi sono troppo deboli_. Ma non lo fece.  
Era trascorso un po’ di tempo – due settimane, secondo le misurazioni umane, se non sbagliava – da quando avevano iniziato a vivere lì. Non parlavano molto; Michael era convinto che, se ci avessero davvero provato, avrebbero iniziato ad urlare finché quelle gole fragili non avessero perso la voce. Si aggiravano per quei pochi metri quadri con circospezione, attenti a non sfiorarsi, anche se il bisogno di invadere lo spazio personale dell’altro a volte si faceva così violento da essere quasi un dolore fisico. C’erano un sacco di debolezze in quei contenitori; li trovava seccanti ogni giorno di più.  
Si chiese cosa vedesse Lucifer, quando lo guardava. Vedeva l’ombra delle sue ali spezzate?  
C’era un’unica cosa che Michael avrebbe rivoluto indietro: i propri occhi. Non il potere, non la Grazia, non la sua carica, con tutti i doveri e gli onori che essa comportava, solo gli occhi; gli occhi da arcangelo, quelli con cui sarebbe riuscito a vedere la vera essenza di suo fratello, nascosta in quel corpo, come aveva fatto a Ditroit.  
Percepì le labbra formicolare: il ricordo di un bacio, una pressione fantasma. Lucifer si avvicinò ancora, divorando in tre lunghe falcate la distanza che li separava, fermandosi ad una manciata di centimetri da lui. Michael si voltò completamente, poggiando le spalle contro il vetro freddo, ed alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi – gli occhi verdi dei Winchester.  
«Questo corpo che indossi è così… piccolo» osservò suo fratello.  
Michael pensò che fosse quello che occupava lui ad essere piuttosto _ingombrante_ per la media umana, specie confronto a quello di Adam Milligan. «Ha importanza?» disse invece.  
La bocca di Lucifer si piegò appena in un sorriso storto, che Michael riconobbe perfino dipinto su un volto che non era suo. «No,» rispose, alzando una mano, lasciando scorrere le dita lungo una delle sue braccia «importa solo cosa senti». Perfino sopra il cotone della camicia il tocco era bruciante.  
Michael sfiorò la sua schiena, una carezza che correva lungo la colonna vertebrale, dal collo alle reni, la pressione dei polpastrelli appena percettibile contro la pelle liscia, nuda. Un brivido rincorse le sue dita, gli occhi di Lucifer si socchiusero.  
«Riesci ad avvertirlo?» gli domandò questi.  
«Cosa?» replicò Michael, distratto dalla sensazione.  
«Il desiderio sessuale. È così… _rozzo_ ». Le labbra di suo fratello si storsero in una piccola smorfia e lui percepì un guizzo di divertimento solleticargli il petto.  
Cosa stavano facendo? Per un momento immaginò di superare Lucifer, percorrere il breve corridoio davanti a lui e chiudersi la porta della propria camera alle spalle. Lasciò andare la testa contro il vetro ed osservò i suoi occhi verdi da sotto in su; non riusciva a leggerli. Questi corpi erano troppo limitati. Era così frustrante dover ricorrere alle parole, così… _rozzo_ – sì, suo fratello aveva ragione.  
«Dove sei?» sussurrò lui, stringendo la manica della sua camicia.  
Michael si accigliò appena, confuso. «Sono davanti a te».  
«No, non è vero. Sei in un posto molto lontano… qui» rispose Lucifer, sfiorandogli una tempia «E mi stai tenendo a distanza».  
Lui non rispose, non aveva niente da dire.  
«Michael!» lo richiamò l’altro.  
Si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra un sospiro molto umano. «Sei sempre impaziente» mormorò, e non era una recriminazione, ma una semplice constatazione.  
«Ho aspettato sei millenni, chiuso nella Gabbia» sibilò il Diavolo.  
 _Anche io_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Michael, perché per tutto quel tempo non aveva vissuto, e ora non sapeva come ricominciare a farlo. Non si cancellano seimila anni, due tradimenti – quello di Lucifer verso Dio, ed il suo verso Lucifer – ed un numero indefinito di battaglie, in due settimane e cento metri quadri.  
«Perché non sei tornato in Paradiso? Perché hai scelto questa vita?» lo interrogò suo fratello, rabbioso.  
«Non è ovvio?» chiese Michael.  
Lucifer si passò una mano tra i capelli castani, nervoso, imbronciato. «Mi farai impazzire» sbuffò.  
Curioso, lui pensava più o meno lo stesso nei suoi confronti. Da sempre.  
«Sono qui, Lucifer» bisbigliò, premendo una mano alla base della sua schiena per sospingerlo appena contro di sé. _Ma non sono pronto_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, _ho bisogno di tempo_. Non ci riuscì.  
Suo fratello scivolò via dalla sua presa, lasciandolo andare.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
C’erano una trentina di pacchettini disposti sul tavolo della cucina: latte, caffè, uova, biscotti, pane, dentifricio… ogni genere di prodotto, alimentare e non. Michael osservò Anna riporre ordinatamente tutta quella roba nella credenza della _sua_ cucina – sua e di Lucifer –, chiedendosi dove sua sorella avesse trovato tutti quei beni.  
In città l’elettricità era stata riallacciata da pochissimo e fabbriche, negozi e supermarket stavano lentamente rifiorendo, così come un certo giro di quattrini. Anna si era trovata un lavoro da commessa in una qualche bottega, abitava nel loft dirimpetto al loro e faceva regolarmente la spesa per tutti quanti, compresi Gabriel e Balthazar, che – con suo quieto orrore – in qualche modo erano riusciti ad occupare i due appartamenti al piano inferiore.  
Michael aveva imparato ad amministrare la moneta americana, ed il concetto di baratto – che, almeno per il momento, era la forma di compravendita più in voga – gli era familiare da secoli, ma usciva solo per le piccole spese improvvise, come comprare la schiuma da barba, o uno shampoo che non avesse un profumo troppo dolciastro; tutte cose che sua sorella dimenticava di fare.  
Aprì una busta di salatini e ne prese una manciata, infilandoseli in bocca uno alla volta, con calma. Anna lo guardò come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa.  
«Oh, questo è strano» borbottò, mettendo una teiera sul fuoco.  
Michael si accigliò, non capiva cosa ci fosse di bizzarro. Non più di lei che faceva come se fosse a casa sua, almeno. Aveva scoperto che gli piacevano le cose salate o piccanti, Lucifer invece preferiva il dolce; non lo sorprendeva più di tanto che avessero gusti diametralmente opposti.  
« _Lui_ come sta?» chiese sua sorella, iniziando a mettere le bustine di tè nelle tazze vuote. Entrambi sapevano che Lucifer era quello che stava facendo più fatica ad adattarsi e che prendeva la punizione nel modo peggiore.  
 _Non ne ho idea_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Michael. «Dovresti chiederlo a lui» asserì invece.  
Anna stava affettando due spicchi di limone e, a quelle parole, si fermò un momento, prima di buttarli nelle tazze ed aprire una confezione di zollette di zucchero. «Non siamo mai stati molto in confidenza».  
Lui inarcò un sopraciglio. «Non lo sei mai stata nemmeno con me» osservò. In realtà, Michael non aveva familiarità quasi con nessuno, esclusi gli Arcangeli, ma suo Padre aveva deciso che riportare indietro Raphael – per qualche motivo – non era una buona idea, e Gabriel era l’essere più irritante dell’intero creato.  
Anna si strinse nelle spalle. «Ma in qualche modo sei sempre stato presente, anche se lontano» spiegò, versando l’acqua calda nelle tazze ed offrendogliene una.  
Michael la prese in silenzio. Non trovò nulla da ribattere.  
«Dovresti parlarne con qualcuno, sai?» suggerì sua sorella, prendendo posto al tavolo, le gambe accavallate, l’orlo del vestito di lana che risaliva fino a metà coscia. Lui non le chiese cosa intendesse esattamente, non gli interessava molto scoprire cosa passasse per la sua testa. «Se non con me, con qualcun altro» continuò Anna, imperterrita.  
«Ad esempio chi?»  
«Gabriel?» tentò.  
Michael si limitò a fissarla da sopra la tazza, e lei si zittì.  
Non per molto, purtroppo. «Qualcuno c’è» disse convinta, facendo una pausa ad effetto «Dean».  
Lui inarcò un sopraciglio. «Perché Dean Winchester dovrebbe volerlo fare?» domandò, più per curiosità che per altro.  
Sua sorella sorrise. «Dean è più bravo ad ascoltare e capire le persone di quanto immagini. Devi solo convincerlo a farlo».  
Michael avrebbe preferito tentare di tenere un discorso serio con Gabriel, piuttosto.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Il timer del forno trillò, richiamando la sua attenzione. Michael poggiò i piatti sul tavolo e spiò l’aspetto del pollo attraverso la finestrella dello sportello: non era esattamente quello della foto nella ricetta, ma il profumo sembrava buono.  
Lucifer, seduto al tavolo, faceva zapping in TV. Non fece una piega quando lui gli servì una porzione di arrosto, limitandosi a sogghignare alla battuta di un qualche comico; un programma sicuramente registrato anni prima.  
 _Dovresti mangiare qualcosa_ , avrebbe dovuto dirgli, ma non era la sua balia. Sapeva perché suo fratello non voleva mettere nulla sotto i denti; non era tanto il cibo a disturbarlo, quanto le conseguenze della digestione. Michael pensava che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di fare i capricci e prenderci l’abitudine.  
In tre sole settimane era dimagrito un po’ troppo, e questo lo preoccupava. Poggiò le posate ai lati del piatto e si alzò; gli era passata la voglia di mangiare.  
Lucifer lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre lui tornava nel cucinino. «Sei arrabbiato» osservò.  
Michael non rispose. Non era arrabbiato, era amareggiato. Strinse i palmi sul ripiano dei fornelli, ostinandosi a dargli le spalle. Si domandò che senso avesse la propria scelta, se suo fratello preferiva lasciarsi morire di fame. Il nodo alla bocca del suo stomaco non sapeva rispondergli.  
Odiava tutte quelle sensazioni umane, non sapeva come gestirle, non sapeva cosa significassero.  
Dopo un momento di silenzio, Lucifer spense il televisore e prese la forchetta. Punse un pezzo di patata e se lo portò alla bocca. «È buono» asserì, occhieggiando nella sua direzione.  
Michael prese un respiro profondo, il nodo si allentò appena un po’. Si sfregò una guancia, che iniziava già a prudere per la ricrescita della barba, poi tornò a sedersi.  
Se suo fratello poteva fare uno sforzo, poteva farlo anche lui.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Il portoncino cigolò, quando Michael girò la chiave nella toppa. Prima d’entrare, buttò il mozzicone della sigaretta che teneva ancora tra le dita,  lo schiacciò sotto la punta dello stivale ed aggiustò la presa sulla busta di carta che teneva sottobraccio.  
Sei lattine di birra, due pacchetti di sigarette e tre confezioni di caramelle – la sua ultima spesa. Sapeva che tutta quella roba rovinava il fisico umano, ma aveva scoperto che non gli importava.  
Ignorò il montacarichi che faceva da ascensore e salì la scale a piedi. Indugiò un momento, poi si fermò alla porta di Anna e suonò il campanello. Con sua sorpresa, non fu lei ad aprire, ma un Gabriel mezzo-nudo.  
«Ehi, bro» lo salutò l’Arcangelo, arruffato in modo inequivocabile.  
«Anna?» domandò Michael, impassibile.  
Sentendo la sua voce, la ragazza si affacciò alla porta, spuntando con la testolina rossa da sopra la spalla – nemmeno troppo alta – di Gabriel. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Mike?»  
«Non chiamarmi così» replicò lui, frugando nella busta per porgerle qualcosa, e sua sorella osservò stupita la confezione Earl Grey, prima di sollevare gli occhi scuri su di lui.  
«La tua marca preferita, mi sembra» osservò Michael «L’ho trovata qui vicino». Esitò un momento, poi infilò di nuovo una mano nella busta e lanciò un pacchetto di caramelle – orsetti gommosi – a Gabriel.  
L’Arcangelo divenne improvvisamente serio e lo fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di fare un passo avanti e stringerlo in un abbraccio. Michael non poté fare a meno di irrigidirsi.  
«Cos’è questo?» chiese raggelato.  
«Niente. Avevo dimenticato cosa volesse dire avere un fratello maggiore» mormorò l’altro, lasciandolo andare lentamente.  
Michael si accigliò, confuso.  
«Hai fatto una cosa carina» gli venne in soccorso Anna, indicando il pacchetto di tè e quello di caramelle.  
« _Carina_?»  
«È una bella cosa, Mikie» spiegò Gabriel.  
Michael non capiva che problema avessero con il suo nome.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Quando rientrò nel suo appartamento, lo trovò buio e silenzioso. La zona giorno era illuminata solo da un’abatjour all’angolo del divano e, steso lì, Lucifer stava leggendo un libro.  
«Puzzi di fumo» lo informò questi, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dalla pagina.  
Michael lo ignorò, poggiò il sacchetto sul tavolo, sistemò i pochi acquisti, poi tornò indietro per appendere la giacca all’attaccapanni. Aprì una lattina di birra, afferrò un pacchetto di caramelle e raggiunse il sofà. Suo fratello ritirò le lunghe gambe contro il petto per fargli spazio, e lui posò la lattina s’un tavolino e si affossò nel sedile libero.  
Lucifer, in quel corpo, era così alto che le punte dei suoi piedi premevano contro la sua coscia. Michael passò un braccio sotto i suoi polpacci e gli fece distendere le gambe, tenendosele in grembo, poi lasciò cadere un pacchetto di marshmallow sul suo stomaco.  
«Cosa leggi?» gli chiese, giusto per fare un tentativo di conversazione.  
Lucifer lo spiò da sopra le pagine del suo libro. «Una fan-fiction» rispose, mostrandogli la copertina. _La Divina_ _Commedia_ _– L’Inferno di Dante Alighieri_ , recitava quella, direttamente in fiorentino medievale.  
«Una _cosa_?» replicò lui, perplesso.  
«Sai, uno di quei racconti amatoriali degli umani che credono di detenere la verità ultima sull’aldilà. È divertente. Questo qui aveva una spiccata fantasia, specie per il macabro» spiegò suo fratello, mettendo momentaneamente da parte il libro per aprire il pacchetto di dolciumi. Prese un marshmallow con due dita affusolate e se ne infilò la metà in bocca, trattenendolo per un attimo tra le labbra morbide, prima di catturarlo tutto con la lingua.  
Michael non smise un momento di osservarlo. Si lasciò scorrere la lana pregiata sotto il palmo, accarezzando una della sue gambe dalla caviglia al ginocchio e viceversa. Sopra i pantaloni grigio fumo dal taglio classico, Lucifer indossava un semplice dolcevita nero, il quale non faceva altro che esaltare la muscolatura del suo tramite.  
 _Vanitoso_ , pensò Michael con condiscendenza. «Leggi per me» disse invece.  
Lucifer alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi e rimase a lungo in silenzio, così tanto che lui quasi rinunciò e pensò di alzarsi per andare in camera propria, poi suo fratello chiuse il libro e ricominciò dalla prima pagina: _«Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita, mi ritrovai per una selva oscura, che la diritta via era smarrita…»_ E Michael si perse nella sua voce, cercando non tanto di ascoltare quella di Sam Winchester, ma di rievocare quella del Lucifer dei suoi ricordi.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Michael riemerse lentamente dal sonno, il cuore del suo tramite batteva troppo veloce, il suo respiro era troppo breve. Chiuse un momento gli occhi, cercando di calmare con la sola forza di volontà quella matrice impazzita. Cos’era successo, aveva sognato? Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva ad afferrare le trame sfilacciate della visione creata dal subconscio del suo corpo umano.  
Rabbrividì senza accorgersene. Detestava dormire, quelle perdite di coscienza lo facevano sentire miseramente fragile; sarebbe potuto accadere di tutto durante esse, e lui non sarebbe stato pronto a reagire.  
Si strappò le lenzuola di dosso e si mise in piedi, poi lanciò uno sguardo distratto alla sveglia a forma di diavoletto – un regalo di Gabriel – posata sul comodino. Era ancora notte fonda, poteva essere troppo presto o troppo tardi, secondo gli standard umani.  
S’infilò in bagno e si sciacquo il viso con acqua fredda – aveva scoperto che era un ottimo modo per svegliarsi –, poi alzò lo sguardo sul riflesso del suo tramite nello specchio. I suoi occhi – gli occhi azzurri di Adam – erano arrossati e gonfi di sonno, i capelli chiari arruffati in tutte le direzioni, il viso ombreggiato da una soffice barba bionda.  
Avrebbe dovuto radersi, constatò con una smorfia. Non sapeva se fosse più irritante il radersi, la ricrescita o la barba in sé. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva ancora a farlo nel modo corretto, il che – se possibile – lo innervosiva ancora di più; era certo di poter fare qualunque cosa dopo una semplice spiegazione. Apparentemente, radersi non rientrava tra queste. E, infatti, sibilò quando le lamette gli procurarono un piccolo taglio sul collo.  
Per quanto minuscola, la ferita cominciò subito a sanguinare copiosamente. Michael fissò il rivolo rosso acceso colargli sul petto con una sorta di fascinata contemplazione.  
«Hai intenzione di morire dissanguato?» domandò una voce roca. Lucifer era poggiato con una spalla contro la cornice della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto nudo.  
Michael non rispose e lui mosse qualche passo nella sua direzione, prendendogli il polso con cui reggeva il rasoio e scostandolo per avere un accesso più facile al suo collo. Rincorse il rivolo di sangue con la lingua, poi chiuse la bocca sul graffio, succhiandolo piano.  
Michael tremò – un brivido tutt’altro che spiacevole –, ma non lo fermò. «Che stai facendo?»  
«Cauterizzo» sussurrò Lucifer, direttamente sulla sua pelle «La saliva è disinfettante».  
E lui non trovò nulla da dire, il respiro che si faceva di nuovo affrettato. Era ancora sporco dei rimasugli della schiuma da barba e quella di suo fratello era una scusa, lo sapeva, solo una scusa, ma la sua mente si era svuotata. «S-smettila…» smozzicò, la voce incerta, spezzata. Il sottile dolore del taglio che si univa al piacere causato da quella bocca umida.  
«Non vuoi davvero che lo faccia» replicò Lucifer, stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi e sospingendolo contro il lavandino.  
Michael percepì la porcellana fredda premere contro le sue reni, i pollici tracciare la sporgenza delle sue anche, le labbra risalire sotto il suo orecchio. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre il battito cardiaco nel suo torace accelerava. «N-non riesco a pensare…» ansò, senza fiato.  
«È normale,» lo rassicurò suo fratello, schiacciandosi contro di lui «sono gli ormoni». Il suo tono era deciso, la sua bocca prepotente, il suo corpo lo stava schiacciando. Michael rabbrividì e chiuse le mani attorno al bordo del lavandino, Lucifer si fermò soltanto quando incontrò il suo sguardo. Doveva aver scorto qualcosa in esso, perché i suoi occhi si ammorbidirono e gli accarezzò una guancia con gentilezza. «Da quanto tempo non occupavi un tramite?» gli domandò.  
«L’ultima volta… è raccontata perfino nella Bibbia degli umani» rispose con qualche difficoltà, il fiato corto, la voce ridotta quasi ad un sussurro.  
Le braccia di Lucifer scivolarono attorno alla sua schiena, stringendolo contro il suo torace caldo, mentre poggiava la fronte contro la sua. Le palpebre calarono come un sipario a nascondere i suoi occhi, le labbra rilasciarono un sospiro contro le sue. «Sarebbe più facile odiarti, se non fossi qui, se non avessi fatto questa scelta. Sarebbe più semplice tenere le mani a posto» bisbigliò.  
Michael si sentiva la gola arida, la bocca asciutta. Cercò di deglutire, riuscendoci a fatica. «Nostro Padre sapeva che la punizione peggiore era confinarmi in Paradiso mentre tu eri libero sulla Terra» mormorò.  
«Ma saresti stato ancora te stesso… Oh, Michael, _Michael_ » sussurrò «Per tanto tempo, ti ho odiato così tanto» confessò, mordendosi le labbra, le sopraciglia corrugate, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
Lui sentì il cuore _accartocciarsi_ su se stesso – sì, proprio come se fosse fatto di carta. Non poteva lasciarlo di nuovo solo, non poteva permettere che accadesse ancora una volta, non importava cosa avesse fatto stavolta o quella passata. Lucifer non se ne rendeva conto? A Michael non importava nulla di tutto il resto; Paradiso, Inferno, umani, angeli… che diventassero pure polvere!  
«Lo so» mormorò, ritrovandosi con le dita intrecciare ai suoi capelli «Lo so». Lucifer era così vicino, ora, così vicino, eppure ancora troppo distante, racchiuso in quel corpo che non gli avrebbe mai reso giustizia, e Michael rivoleva i propri occhi – disperatamente.  
Si aspettava tante cose, a quel punto, ma non che suo fratello si allungasse ad aprire l’acqua della vasca. «D’accordo, partiamo dalle piccole cose» disse Lucifer, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui mentre il vapore iniziava a saturare la stanza. Slacciò il cordone che teneva stretti i pantaloni della sua tuta, li fece scivolare lungo sue gambe, poi fece lo stesso con l’intimo, posando un bacio asciutto – impalpabile come ali di farfalla – sotto il suo ombelico, prima di rialzarsi in piedi.  
Michael lo osservò con genuina curiosità, senza alcuna vergogna per la propria nudità, mentre lui si liberava anche del proprio pigiama di seta. Suo fratello controllò la temperatura della l’acqua con una mano e aprì un po’ quella fredda per regolarla, versandoci una generosa dose di bagnoschiuma, poi gli prese un mano e lo attirò dentro la vasca, insieme a lui.  
«Non ci staremo entrambi» osservò Michael.  
«Basta trovare la posizione giusta» gli assicurò Lucifer, stendendosi e guidandolo a fare lo stesso, finché Michael poggiò la schiena contro il suo petto.  
La vasca era un vecchio modello degli anni cinquanta o quaranta, sostenuta da quattro brutte zampe di leone color ottone. Si stava stretti, ma non era spiacevole. L’acqua calda li circondava, piena di schiuma soffice. Michael ne raccolse uno sbuffo sul palmo, mentre suo fratello gli abbracciava il torace, e poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, vinto dalla pigrizia della situazione.  
Osservò le dita che tracciavano piccoli cerchi distratti sul suo ventre, mentre un altro bacio impalpabile si posava sul suo collo e una ciocca di capelli castani gli solleticava la spalla. Chiuse gli occhi, percependo con chiarezza quasi dolorosa ogni lembo di pelle inviargli sensazioni diverse. Lucifer gli sfiorò il viso, girandolo verso il suo, poi si prese la sua bocca, e Michael sospirò, lasciandolo fare. Questo, però, non gli impedì di infilare la lingua tra le sue labbra non appena l’altro le socchiuse. Suo fratello sobbalzò, sorpreso, e ridacchiò sommessamente, stringendolo un po’ più forte; a Michael piacque il suono, la vibrazione che il suo petto gli trasmise alla schiena.  
Le mani di Lucifer scivolarono più su, delineando i muscoli del suo torace, e fu il suo turno di sussultare quando le dita trovarono i capezzoli, stringendoli in piccole torsioni tormentose. La sensazione fu così improvvisa ed elettrica da farlo scattare contro il corpo del compagno, la spina dorsale che s’inarcava in uno spasmo inconscio.  
«Vendicativo» ansimò Michael.  
Lucifer sogghignò contro la sua bocca. «Fammelo sentire ancora» replicò.  
«Cosa?»  
«Quel piccolo gemito…» chiarì, baciandolo a fior di labbra.  
«Non posso certo farlo a coman- ngh» gli sfuggì, quando il fratello riprese a stuzzicarlo. «Stai… stai giocando con questo corpo» osservò, senza fiato.  
«Mi era parso che non fossi pronto per qualcosa di più serio» spiegò Lucifer, sfiorandogli uno zigomo con la punta del naso.  
«Quanto sei stronzo» sospirò Michael, il filtro tra cervello e bocca completamente sparito, e la risata di Lucifer rimbalzò su tutti muri piastrellati del bagno. Non si era ancora spenta, quando lui lo strattonò per i capelli e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Una sensazione bizzarra gli squassava lo stomaco, mentre il contatto si faceva più umido, più caldo, sospingendolo a cercare di più; Michael non la capiva, ma era fastidiosa ed allo stesso tempo straordinaria.  
Non diede tregua al fratello finché l’aria – complice il vapore che l’appesantiva – cominciò a mancargli, costringendolo ad interrompere il bacio, e ancora una volta detestò la fragilità di quegli stupidi contenitori. Infischiandosene dell’acqua che sciabordava ovunque, si rigirò tra le braccia di Lucifer e si schiacciò di nuovo su di lui, petto contro petto, prima di incorniciargli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo di nuovo.  
L’ altro mugolò tra le sue labbra, sulla sua lingua, afferrandolo per i fianchi e tirandolo sul proprio bacino. Michael si fermò un attimo, staccandosi da lui per gettare una curiosa occhiata verso il basso, dove sentiva il suo membro premere contro il proprio. La schiuma gli impediva una buona visuale, ma era inequivocabile cosa stesse accadendo lì sotto.  
Lucifer sbuffò divertito, sogghignando al suo sopraciglio inarcato. «Sì, è quello che succede agli umani quando la situazione si fa interessante» confermò.  
«Conosco i meccanismi» rispose lui, solo vagamente seccato, sottolineando il concetto con un lento movimento di fianchi, facendo strusciare le loro erezioni.  
Ansimarono entrambi, rinserrando la presa sull’altro. «Vedo» ammise suo fratello, prima di gettarsi di nuovo sulle sue labbra. «Non smettere» lo pregò poi, scendendo a baciare il suo collo, e Michael non ne aveva nessuna intenzione – era semplicemente troppo piacevole per fermarsi.  
La bocca di Lucifer sulla sua giugulare sembrò quasi succhiargli via le energie, tanto fu forte il brivido che lo percosse, facendolo vacillare sulle ginocchia. Ma due mani forti gli ghermirono le natiche, sostenendolo. «Cosa… ?» soffiò frastornato, mentre la lingua di suo fratello rotolava in basso, fermandosi sotto la sua gola, facendogli crollare la testa indietro.  
«Zona erogena» spiegò Lucifer, direttamente contro la sua pelle, scendendo ancora più giù, fino a chiudere un capezzolo tra i denti.  
Michael non si trattenne dal gemere, privo di ogni concetto di vergogna, sentendo la testa leggera come uno di quei palloncini all’elio che Gabriel e Balthazar avevano portato a casa loro la prima volta che erano passati – apparsi, atterrati in soggiorno – a trovarli.  
«Prendimi» ansò, senza fiato, spingendosi ancora contro il suo sesso, nella presa possessiva di quelle mani.  
Suo fratello si leccò le labbra, deliziato. «Dillo ancora»  pretese, gli occhi accesi di vittoria, e Michael era davvero stanco del suo continuo compiacersi.  
Lo strattonò per i capelli, inchiodandolo con uno sguardo d’acciaio. «Scopami» ordinò in tono di comando.  
«Dispotico» lo apostrofò Lucifer, scrollando appena la testa per saggiare la durezza della sua presa, mentre sondava con attenzione il solco tra le sue natiche, circuendo il suo punto più intimo. «Dittatore» rincarò, quando Michael tirò ancora, facendogli piegare il collo.  
«Di’ che ti dispiace» lo sfidò lui, scendendo a morderlo sotto l’orecchio.  
«Mai» dichiarò suo fratello, spingendo un dito dentro di lui, forse un po’ bruscamente, ma a Michael non era mai importato del dolore.  
E infatti ondeggiò con attenzione prima avanti, contro il suo membro, e poi indietro, su quell’intrusione. Senza staccare i denti dalla sua pelle, risalendo anzi un po’ più su, attirando in bocca il lobo, graffiando tra gli incisivi la sua mascella, mordendogli le labbra.  
Lucifer lo preparò con impazienza, aggiungendo presto un’altra falange, il desiderio di ricongiungersi a lui – seppure attraverso quei corpi mortali – che dopo seimila anni diveniva schiacciante, intollerabile. Michael, stoico, non fece nemmeno una smorfia, quando finalmente entrò dentro di lui, giusto le sue ciglia tremarono appena, mentre quel membro lo allargava ed il suo corpo cercava di respingerlo inconsciamente, in una battaglia persa in partenza.  
Suo fratello gli concesse un momento per abituarsi, ma fu lui stesso a spingersi contro il suo sesso; voleva il bruciore, voleva l’attrito, voleva sentirlo completamente – e magari voleva anche un po’ soffrire, ed espiare. Voleva sentirsi _vivo_. Vivo accanto a l’unica persona che lo faceva sentire davvero tale.  
«Sì» ansimò, lasciandosi cadere su di lui ancora ed ancora, pieno e dolorante, e vivo, e perfetto.  
«Sentirai le conseguenze per giorni» osservò Lucifer in un gemito – gli occhi incupiti dal piacere, avidi –, ma non gli chiese di fare più attenzione.  
«Sì» ripeté Michael, perché non riusciva vedere prospettiva migliore, e se suo fratello gli avesse chiesto di rifarlo, gliel’avrebbe permesso; voleva che quella carne memorizzasse la sensazione ed imparasse a recepirla come naturale, giusta, ovvia. Voleva che quel corpo considerasse Lucifer come una parte di se stesso, fatto per stare esattamente lì, dove doveva essere.  
E poi si lasciò semplicemente affogare in quelle sensazioni folli, mordendo, spingendo, stringendo, tirando, ansimando, gemendo, baciando. Finché in qualche modo Lucifer non riuscì a schiacciarlo contro il lato opposto della vasca, ringhiando: «Maledizione, Michael!» e costringendolo ad aggrapparsi al bordo di porcellana, mentre affondava in lui sempre più veloce, sempre più violento, sbattendo su qualcosa che stava per ucciderlo, perché era troppo, _dannazione_ , troppo.  
E poi forse Michael chiamò il suo nome, il suo _vero_ nome, quello che era stato cancellato dai cieli e non era più permesso pronunciare, ma non aveva importanza, perché stavano venendo, ed era un po’ come se la loro Grazia fosse esplosa, ed implosa, in unico Big Bang.  
Quando riprese fiato, il rubinetto d’ottone gli stava perforando il costato, suo fratello respirava contro la sua spalla, i capelli bagnati che colavano sul suo collo, e c’era più acqua sul pavimento che all’interno della vasca.  
Michael aveva voglia di ridere dopo tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Il respiro di Lucifer era caldissimo contro il suo orecchio, le sue gambe lunghe gli stringevano la vita in una morsa. Michael spinse più forte e suo fratello lasciò cadere la testa sul bracciolo del divano, i capelli color miele che si allargavano come arabeschi sulla fodera di pelle nera, la luce del mattino che colava dalla finestra e si arrampicava sulla curva del suo collo, scivolando sul suo petto piatto, e rendendolo – se possibile – ancora più bello. Lucifer era fatto per essere osservato ai primi raggi del sole, da cui era nato.  
Il campanello suonò, ma a Michael non importava, non mentre il corpo del fratello lo stringeva in quel modo perfetto e l’orgasmo saliva come un’onda pronta ad affogarli. Lucifer – le unghie piantate nella sua schiena, gli occhi liquidi di piacere – chiamò il suo nome, e Michael si prese di nuovo la sua bocca, ingoiando i suoi gemiti nel momento in cui lui veniva tra i loro ventri. Poi chiuse gli occhi, mentre tremava fra le sue braccia, raggiungendolo.  
Fu allora che un frullio d’ali risuonò nella stanza, interrompendo le carezze che Lucifer stava facendo alla sua schiena. Michael sollevò le palpebre per scrutare i due angeli e la ragazza apparsi al centro del loro soggiorno, che al momento si godevano lo spettacolo di loro due semi-nudi, ancora accasciati l’uno addosso all’altro, sul divano.  
Anna ci aveva provato a spiegare a tutti loro il concetto di privacy, ma apparentemente a ciascuno dei suoi fratelli quelle parole erano entrate da un orecchio soltanto per uscire dall’altro. Michael si spostò con calma, del tutto privo del senso di vergogna per la propria nudità – quella era una cosa a cui badavano solo gli umani, e lì non ce n’era nemmeno uno _vero_ , per il momento – e si aggiustò i jeans aperti, rimasti fino a quel momento fermi sotto la curva delle sue natiche. Lucifer si limitò a richiudere le due ali della vestaglia color borgogna, osservando i fratelli con sguardo seccato. Lui condivideva; qualunque cosa volessero quei tre, loro due avevano altri piani per la giornata.  
«Vi do dieci secondi per sparire» disse infatti, compassionevole.  
«Wow, come ci riesce?» chiese Balthazar, apparentemente a nessuno. «Voglio dire, è umano adesso, ma…»  
«Ho l’impressione che il caro Mikie potrebbe farci il culo anche così, fratellino» convenne Gabriel.  
«Avete fatto pace?» domandò invece Anna, rivolgendosi direttamente alla coppia accoccolata sul sofà.  
Michael inclinò la testa da un lato, confuso, e gli altri sorrisero per un qualche motivo che lui non comprendeva. «Non avevamo litigato» rispose ad ogni modo. «Non proprio» si corresse, guardando l’amante di sottecchi.  
«Quindi ora inizierete ad uscire come una coppietta normale?» chiese Balthazar entusiasta, e Michael inarcò un sopraciglio, perplesso.  
«Sapete, una cena, un film al cinema...» chiarì Anna, venendo in suo aiuto.  
«Oh, non sono mai stato al cinema» disse il primo.  
«Male, _molto_ male, Balthe. È tempo di rimediare» decretò Gabriel, fintamente serio, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
«Potremmo andarci tutti insieme» propose la ragazza «Andiamo a prendere anche Cas!»  
«Oh, si!» approvarono i due angeli.  
«No» disse Michael categorico. Lui non aveva nemmeno un’idea chiara di cosa fosse questo _cinema_ , figurarsi se voleva andarci con tutti loro, e specie con quei due – fortunatamente – isolati ai tropici.  
«Michael, ma...» tentò sua sorella.  
«Niente _ma_ » la placcò subito lui.  
«Michael...» si unì anche Balthazar, con voce lamentosa.  
 «Non lo ripeterò di nuovo».  
«Non fare il guastafeste, Mikie» intervenne Gabriel e lui li fulminò tutti con un’occhiata truce.  
A quel punto i tre si voltarono verso Lucifer, in attesa del suo parere, e lui, a sua volta, si girò in direzione di Michael.  
«Cosa?» fece questi, seccato.  
«Io sono con loro» dichiarò Lucifer, lasciandolo senza parole.  
«Ti rendi conto che dove va Castiel, c’è anche Dean Winchester?» riuscì a raccattare, infine.  
Lucifer si strinse nelle spalle. «Se lui non crea problemi, non lo farò nemmeno io» promise.  
 _Mi piaceva questa casa_ , pensò Michael, non osando nemmeno immaginare cosa ne sarebbe stato all’arrivo di quei due. Dean Winchester nella stessa stanza di Lucifer – un Lucifer nel corpo del suo adorato fratello Samuel – _umano_ , per giunta. «Spero tu sia pronto a fare a pugni» disse quindi.  
«Vuoi mettermi alla prova?» sogghignò suo fratello.  
«No, ti farei male» rispose lui, atono. Lucifer parve oltraggiato, a Michael non importava.  
«Quindi abbiamo il benestare di mamma e papà!» concluse Balthazar e lui non voleva nemmeno immaginare chi ricoprisse il ruolo di _chi_ , nella sua testa tarlata.  
«Mi sembra ovvio» rispose Gabriel, leggendo i suoi pensieri. Irritante.  
«Già, ti abbiamo sentito tutti, ieri sera, Boss» confermo l’altro angelo.  
«I muri sono sottili» concluse Anna.  
«Siamo fortunati che tu non abbia più la tua bella voce, fratellone, o avresti affondato l’intera Manhattan» rincarò l’Arcangelo «Non ricordavo fossi un urlatore».  
«Che succede, Gabriel, nessuno ti fa gridare? Magari ti serve solo la persona giusta» intervenne Lucifer, con un mezzo sorriso.  
«Awn, non sono adorabili quando si difendono l’un l’altro?» fece quello, e Michael ne aveva avuto più che a sufficienza di tutti loro.  
«Volate via» ordinò duro, e Gabriel si affrettò a prendere per mano gli altri due e sparire, probabilmente per andare a prendere il resto della loro – _disfunzionale_ – famiglia.  
Michael sospirò, esausto, pinzandosi la radice del naso; cominciava a sentire un principio di emicrania dietro gli occhi.  
In un’altra dimensione, doveva aver ucciso qualcuno che a Dio stava molto simpatico, per meritare una simile punizione. Pensava che lasciando il Paradiso avrebbe smesso di dover guidare – e _sopportare_ – i suoi fratelli, ma evidentemente doveva essere programmato a quello scopo, oppure il Signore l’aveva spinto a fare quella scelta per avere qualcuno che controllasse quei pazzi, e aveva trovato lo stratagemma per far sì che lui non lo comprendesse finché non fosse stato troppo tardi – come ora, ad esempio.  
Michael amava suo Padre, ma a volte era cosciente che Lui fosse proprio un bastardo.  
Lucifer gli circondò la vita con un braccio e poggiò la testa sulla sua. «Ti prenderò i popcorn» disse per consolarlo.  
Magari avrebbero potuto andarci loro sull’isoletta deserta, se Castiel e Dean Winchester si fossero stancati.  
 

FINE.


End file.
